grandsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WildloughRhulain
Come to Skype Hey matey, if you get this, do you think you can come onto skype? Its very important I speak to you and soon.Niko Banks (talk) 12:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Reminder Could you comment whenever you can on The Northern March, please? Thanks, Gren the Fox Congrats! You've reached the 5 Edits mark! You are now a full-fledged Member of the Society! Hey Wild! How are you doing today, mate? Please don't leave here, you're such a friend to have around! -------> Biggren (talk) 21:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat right now, want to chat? ---------> Biggren (talk) 14:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wild if you get this, come to skype, I miss you matey *hugs* hope your day is going ok so far.Nikolai Banks (talk) 22:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Wildy, I just got back onto Skype, sorry I vanished yesterday, the streetlight outside my house went out and my electricity went along with it, we only managed to get it back bout an hour ago. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello friend! What's up? -----> Biggren (talk) 19:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Maybe you must stick with Wikia more than DA, Wikia is where all your mates are at matey :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I missed ye on chat! I'm back now. It's too bad I can't get on DA, it's blocked on these library computers D: ----> Biggren (talk) 20:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Are you there? Want to chat? I'm on this chat, RWW and FB. ------> Biggren (talk) 01:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) This is creepy. I got logged in as three different users last night. Wikia glitch? ----> Biggren (talk) 13:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) You There Matey? Hey matey are you there? I have messaged you a few times on Skype, please respond if you can, I been waiting for a while now.Nikolai Banks (talk) 20:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey there matey I sent you a message on Skype, could you please answer my message as soon as possible, please? Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. Btw, are you on FB? It's very important that you come there if you can, we need to talk Biggren (talk) 20:11, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Wild, do you think you could come onto Skype please? I am waiting for you to come on.Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Aww its ok matey *hug* hope you have had a nice and wonderful day :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:31, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey, can you come to Skype please? I be there when you come on, aslo I be ok HR Chat, so please come on as soon as possible. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:41, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Come to Skype Hey matey, can you come to Skype? I've been waiting for almost an hour now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 19:16, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Wild I can see you on Redspin Wiki Chat, I know you are there, so please can you get onto SKYPE right NOW? PLEASE! Nikolai Banks (talk) 01:47, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Request Sure thing, I'll make one for you as soon as is possible for me. ~ Gren the Fox "Ahoy, mate!" Hey matey, if you get on, could you come onto Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 11:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey can you please come to Skype? I am on right now and would like it if you can come to Skype. So can you please come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reboot your entire computer and router and try coming on again. Maybe that will fix things, so please do that and come onto Skype. Nikolai Banks (talk) 12:39, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey matey can you please come to Skype? I just got on a few moments ago, so can you please come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi matey can you please get onto Wiki Chat and Skype? Been waiting for a while now, s please can you come to Skype? Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:43, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Wild can you please respond to me on Skype and on RWW Chat? Messaged you ages ago and been waiting for a while now. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC)